


Saga of the Dango

by Texan_Red_Rose



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texan_Red_Rose/pseuds/Texan_Red_Rose
Summary: In which Blake is tormented by a plush. Shenanigans of the highest order. [Monochrome][originally posted to tumblr]





	1. The Enemy Appears

**Author's Note:**

> It really is what it says on the tin. Have a chuckle or two.

Blake flipped to the next page, amber eyes intently focused on the text as the heroine in the story raced towards certain doom. After spending the past week trekking through Forever Fall for the umpteenth time that summer alone, the Faunus was eager to submerge herself in the fictional world of her latest book series addiction. Five books down and she was on the last installment, the culmination of so many threads coming together in a bid to bring down the stalwart heroine who'd already weathered everything else the bad guys could throw at her- with some help, of course. Now, several plot lines were coming to a head, the do-or-die situation the author had hinted at since page one just a few moments away, and-

"Blake!" Her wife's voice rang out from down the hall, drawing closer. "Blake, did you seriously leave me to unpack by myself?" Barely biting back a groan as her ears fell, the Faunus raised her gaze in time with the woman appearing in the doorway, hands on her hips. "What are you doing?"

"I'm reading," she replied with a slightly raised brow, briefly noting how her wife hadn't bothered to change yet, much like herself. Their clothes were wrinkled but serviceable- the set they'd picked ahead of time for the debriefing session and not their combat gear- but there was still grime beneath coating their skin. The Faunus thought she could avoid the lecture by immediately retreating to her side of their study, the big comfy chair she used for reading abused enough from years of use to not mind a little extra dirt. Not that the woman wouldn't dedicate herself to cleaning up every stray speck come next week, but at least then Blake would be done with her book and able to help out before diving into the next series.

"Seriously, Love?" Weiss leaned against the door frame, blue eyes tracing up and down the Faunus' form. "You haven't even changed-"

"I _really_ want to finish this book." She nodded towards the pages, indicating perhaps another hundred or so until the end.

"Blake Belladonna-Schnee, we just spent _an entire week_ out in the wilderness, and the first thing _you_ want to do upon returning home is _read_?" She rolled her eyes, massage her temple with one hand. "I'm not _surprised_ , per say, but really- _this_ is your first order of business?" At the Faunus' silence- because they'd been married long enough for it to be obvious when a question was rhetorical- Weiss let out a theatrical sigh, turning away to march down the hall. "I suppose I'll have to settle for Plan B, then."

Blake's ears flicked, registering the particular tone of her wife's voice: equal parts annoyance and mischievous intent. Hurriedly returning her attention to the pages and trying to lose herself in the fictional world before the real world could steal her attention away. The heroine was on the verge of starting the final battle, her companions at her side and every advantage stolen away, but somehow she would triumph, through sheer grit and-

"Who's ready for a bath?" Her ears perked at the sound of her lover's voice drifting down the hallway, a singsong lilt that effectively commandeered her attention away from printed words. Amber eyes shot to the doorway, waiting to see if it was simply her mind playing tricks on her or if Weiss was pulling out the big guns in an effort to thwart her reading. "You are, aren't you my little sweet?"

Her wife was cooing in that sweet little voice that never failed to bring a smile to Blake's lips, _especially_ when she could coax it out without her wife's intention. However, a cold ball of dread dropped into her stomach the moment she realized there was only _one_ reason Weiss would be talking like that to seemingly no one.

_I am not jealous._

"A nice soak with my one and only; sounds lovely, doesn't it?" The woman in question entered the doorway, cradling the small abomination Yang had gotten her a year ago as a gag gift. Leave it to the former heiress to turn a joke into a means of psychological torture.

The horrid thing was a small, round, stuffed plush fashioned after a black cat, with wide yellow rimmed eyes, a comically small mouth, little ears a bit too much like her own, and a little tail- a little Blake, the blonde had explained, for whenever the woman was feeling lonely. Not once since it was brought into their house had the horrible little ball seen an ounce of affection while the Faunus was physically gone, though. No, it would sit on its shelf, untouched, the entire time she was away.

But the moment she got back, if she failed to pay her wife enough attention? Different story.

"A relaxing bath, scented candles, bath bomb, just the two of us- sounds romantic, doesn't it?" Lithe fingers traced around the plush's ears, making her own flick from the ghost sensation of nails lightly tracing around the sensitive appendages.

_I am not jealous of a plush._

Only then did amber eyes deviate from the source of her ire to note that Weiss had pulled off a _very_ quick change of clothes. Then again, taking off everything she wore and slipping on a nigh see-through robe wasn't _too_ time consuming, especially with the belt half tied and threatening to open at the slightest tug.

"My sweet Little Blake, always there when I need her."

_I. Am **not**. Jealous. Of a plush._

"Come, let's not delay." Blue eyes flicked up, meeting her gaze for just a second. "There's just so much fun to be had, and _so_ little time."

She was less than a hundred pages away from finishing the book. Weiss was intentionally trying to entice her to put that off. Logically, finishing the book tonight meant she could spend all day tomorrow showering her wife with affection. Even if she didn't like the smug look that stupid little plush was sporting, she wasn't going to let it break her, and she tore her gaze away from the empty doorway to return her attention to the heroine's plight.

Her ears flicked towards the sound of running water, but she was _not_ going to bend on this. If she read _really_ fast, she might be able to grab a shower and slip into bed with her wife, at least cuddle up to the woman while they fell asleep. Yes, the appearance of that little monstrosity _usually_ meant that Weiss would cuddle with _it_ instead, just to drive the point home, but she could be _very_ persuasive when-

And then the scent of the woman's potent vanilla bath bomb, one of the specialty ones she ordered from Atlas and only used for _really_ long baths, the type where she would take extra time to massage out every lingering ache with deft fingers, and she was using it _with that damn plush._

_Fine. I'm jealous of a plush._

Slipping her bookmark between the pages quickly, Blake snapped the book shut and left it in the chair, shedding her jacket on the way out of the study. Her first priority was getting rid of that damnable plush.

Her second was being _very thorough_ in reminding her wife that no mere inanimate object could compare to the level of comfort _she_ could provide, regardless of how unwarranted the lesson might be.

Third? _Sweet revenge._


	2. Counterattack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake's counterattack. Yes, it gets more ridiculous.

Being married to the former poster child for the Schnee Dust Company brought with it a certain set of skills, like learning how to win an argument without ever saying a word on the subject and providing just enough information for one's opponent to become overconfident. Just as she'd shown Weiss how to improvise a weapon in the field, the woman had taught her how to gain the advantage in a negotiation, but she never considered she'd be utilizing the skills under such circumstances. However, desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Blake… what are you doing?"

"Reading," she replied innocently, looking up from her book- the first of a new trilogy that Ruby recommended to her that was shaping up to be pretty interesting- and watching as her wife entered the study wearing a curious little smile.

"I can see that." Blue eyes darted to the newest addition to their home as she entered the room, setting her briefcase down by her desk. She would attend to it- and the pile of paperwork no doubt within- after she'd finished her interrogation. "I see you're not reading alone."

Thus, the battle of wills had begun.

"I suppose a proper introduction _is_ in order," she said, sliding her bookmark between the pages as setting it aside as her other hand moved to keep the ridiculous little plush sitting on her chest. She uncurled herself, sitting properly in the comfy armchair while presenting the plush towards the woman. "Weiss, meet Little Weiss."

It was beyond ridiculous, which meant it was perfectly within the realm of what she was allowed. Yang had nearly bust her gut from laughing when the Faunus enlisted her help but the friendly ribbing was well worth the end result: a custom made plush designed in Weiss' likeness. It wasn't a perfect match, of course, but it was disturbingly close; pure white fluff with blue eyes and an offset ponytail instead of ears or a tail. The thing- a _dango_ , the blonde had corrected multiple times- still had a cat's mouth, but it was actually a little cute, unlike the black monstrosity that was hidden away somewhere Blake couldn't find. Their house wasn't _that_ big, yet Weiss had actually found somewhere to hide the plush that completely eluded the Faunus.

It was almost enough to break her mask of innocent amusement as she continued presenting her own version of the dango but she remained strong, certain this would drive the point home that paying mind to an inanimate object when she was well within reach was _not_ something she'd take lying down.

"Oh." There was a moment- a very small moment- when the woman's expression faltered, a crease of annoyance appearing between her brows. Once upon a time, she might've missed it, but years of living together had made her wise to Weiss' attempts at hiding her emotions.

All _she_ had to do was push a little harder.

"It's for when I get lonely." Blake pulled the little plush in, hugging it to her chest. Perhaps she was laying it on a bit thick but, once again, desperate times called for desperate measures. "Your meetings run so long sometimes and Yang thought I needed something to keep me company."

"How thoughtful of her." The woman had recovered, though there was a special little glint to those blue eyes that hinted at her impending counterattack. "And such impeccable timing- I can't help but feel a little relieved."

The Faunus' ears twitched.

That was _not_ the reaction she wanted.

"I promised to cook dinner tonight, Love, and I'm afraid I had to bring home more paperwork than I was anticipating," Weiss said, turning to indicate her briefcase. "Thankfully, you have Little Weiss to keep you company until at least after we eat. Then again, the amount of work I have is rather staggering; it may be a late night for me." As the woman turned to approach her desk, Blake tried her hardest not to voice her annoyance. "Hopefully, Little Weiss will keep you warm until then."

_Okay. She's just pushing back, trying to make me give in before she does. It won't work._

"I suppose we'll find out." Although she was loathe to cede ground, Blake couldn't afford to reveal her hand after the first hitch in her plan, so she settled for leaning back into the oversized chair and picked up her book. "We were getting to the good part. You don't mind, right?"

"No, of course not."

Setting Little Weiss on her chest once more, even going so far as to ensure the dango's face was pointed towards the book, the Faunus resumed her reading while her wife fussed over her briefcase and paperwork for a few minutes. Eventually, she made a soft noise, snapping her fingers together before slipping out of the study. Her ears perked, listening for the woman's every move as she entered various rooms down the hall, as if on the hunt for something. It belatedly occurred to Blake that attempting to retaliate would only beget a greater response from her wife, who returned to the study a few minutes later holding none other than the abomination that started this whole mess.

Amber eyes locked on the black ball of puff for a brief moment before she tore her gaze back to her pages.

_She's not going to break me that easy. I'm stronger than this._

Weiss quickly sat down in her office chair, starting on the first of many thick, binder clipped packages. They were likely contracts of some sort, which meant she would check them three times in total- the first pass to mark passages that jumped out as having great impact on operations, the second to find any exigent clauses lurking in the monotonous details, and the third for anything that might infringe on the benefits or rights of her employees- before submitting them to the team of lawyers for review. Still, when each had pages numbering nearly a hundred if not more, it was a time consuming process, one she was never very happy about because the woman would invariably forget to stand up and stretch, leading to a nasty crick in her neck. Now, she rather enjoyed being the one to massage that particular malady away, but there were other ways to entice her wife into a massage that didn't require her to wince in pain first, so those were the options she preferred.

However, seeing Weiss place the dreaded black dango in her lap escalated the entire thing far beyond 'mildly annoying'.

"Is everything alright, Blake?" Her gaze snapped over to meet her wife's, noting the barely concealed amusement lurking behind blue eyes.

_I'm going to win this round, I swear._

"Just thinking," she replied, turning her attention back to the book. "One of the characters is acting _very_ childish and I was trying to remember who they remind me of."

"No one in _this_ house, certainly." Weiss gave her a little smirk. "We're both far too mature for that, aren't we?"

"Absolutely." Flicking her ears forward in interest, Blake returned her attention to the book, but it wasn't long before she lost focus, too busy bouncing between the sight of her wife out of the corner of her eye, furiously scribbling every now and then in blue ink across the papers, and rereading the same paragraph in order to keep up the pretense.

Okay, so it wasn't a whole paragraph, but rather one sentence.

_Clause. It's a clause._

Her nose wrinkled in distaste at how easily the tables were turned against her, amber eyes once again betraying her as they sought out Weiss' form. Her left hand was furiously annotating something on the paper while her right lightly rubbed the dango's head, making the Faunus' lips turn down into a more noticeable frown. Her expression smoothed out the moment her wife turned to look at her, though, setting aside the first of many contracts.

"These are going to take longer than I thought." She pushed away from her desk, running a hand through her white fringe. "I suppose I should start on dinner."

"I'll help." It was less an offer and more an affirmation, Blake snapping the book shut without even bothering with a bookmark in her haste to get up. They usually cooked together, even if they took turns being the primary chef while the other just provided assistance. Neither was particularly good in the kitchen at the beginning of their relationship, so they learned together; it was actually one of her favorite activities that required a lot of movement, aside from training in their personal gym.

"Oh, that's alright; I've got it covered." Weiss stood, cradling the plush in one arm. "Little Blake can keep me company while I work. I wouldn't want you to miss out on your reading."

Her ears fell, as much a signal of her imminent defeat as the next words out of her mouth. "That's _not_ fair."

" _All_ is fair in love and war, my Love." The woman smiled, tilting her chin up and preparing to gloat about beating her wife again. However, Blake wasn't about to go down so easy, quickly tossing Little Weiss up, towards its namesake. In the same moment, she moved, leaving behind a shadow clone while darting around to Weiss' back as she reached up and caught the plush mid-air. "Really, that's no way to tre- eek!"

The Faunus briefly dug her fingers into her wife's sides, prompting her to flinch and drop both plushes while emitting an adorable, startled little squeak that quickly devolved into laughter. Although she'd admit it to no one, the woman was _extremely_ ticklish, especially in one specific spot just below her ribcage that Blake attacked mercilessly until her wife's knees buckled and she had to slip both arms around her waist to keep the two of them upright. As Weiss tried to catch her breath, the Faunus pressed her face into silky white strands, biting back on her own laughter as best she could.

" _That_ was unfair."

"I believe the saying goes-"

"Oh, hush, you," Weiss said, spinning around and looping her arms around her wife's neck. "I really didn't think you'd reach _this_ level of ridiculous over a plush."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Although she generally despised stereotypes comparing her behavior to that of a common house cat- she was a _Huntress_ , after all, so something like a panther was more apt a parallel- even Blake had to admit that a lesson or two could be learned from the small felines, including the fine art of absolving oneself of any culpability.

"Blake, come now; you can't hide anything from me." The woman smirked, more than a little smugness in her tone.

But it was Blake's turn to gain the upperhand. "Right. Of course. Except for, I guess, the little bit about _me being a Faunus_ -"

Instantly, Weiss scoffed, throwing her hands up and rolling her eyes. "That was, one, _years_ ago and, two, _long_ before we were ever romantically involved. Are you going to hold that against me for the rest of our lives? _"_

"I always planned on holding it against you until the end of our marriage, so _yes_."

"Well I-" The woman stopped short, processing what her wife had said before her expression turned from fond exasperation to utter adoration. "That was _very_ smooth, Mrs. Belladonna-Schnee."

"I have my moments, Mrs. Belladonna-Schnee," Blake replied, smiling at her wife's laugh and ducking down to sneak a kiss against her cheek. Their joined name might be a mouthful for the uninitiated but it was just as distinctive as the two who bore it and neither of them had quite gotten past the novelty of saying it. "Did you _actually_ want to start on dinner?"

"Yes, please; the salad I had for lunch wasn't very filling." Taking the Faunus by the hand, Weiss started to lead them both out of the study when she stopped short. "Oh, I almost forgot." Blake raised a brow before her ears dropped, rolling her eyes as her wife picked up the two plush balls and set the on her desk, leaning against one another. "We wouldn't want them getting lonely, now would we?"

She was at least partially mollified by the fact the little abomination now had company; hopefully that would mean it wouldn't be stealing the company of her wife again any time soon.

"Blake, stop scowling at Little Blake."

"I'm not," she replied, though she threw a triumphant smirk at the dango before exiting the study. "I love you, Weiss."

"And I love you, too, even when you're being ridiculous."

All things considered, she counted this round as a win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets even more ridiculous next round.


	3. A Flight Too Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, here we go...

Blake set her laptop aside, scrubbing at her eyes. She'd spent the entire morning focusing on the article- a tribute to those lost fighting the Grimm, which was a fitting topic for _Hunters Monthly_ 's anniversary issue- and now she had a slight headache forming. Add in that she hadn't exactly slept well the night before and it was a difficult push to finish out the article's rough draft, which she would come back and refine after her little sojourn with Yang in a few hours, but first thing's first: she needed to see Weiss off. The woman had spent _her_ morning packing a light bag for some skiing at one of Atlas' premier mountain resorts. While the Faunus had advocated for planning a two day trip, Weiss was adamant that she simply had too much work to take the day before off and Winter would only be free later in the afternoon anyway. The sisters were going to spend some quality time bonding on the slopes while Blake hung out with her former partner.

At least, that's what Weiss _thought_ was happening.

"Are you almost packed?" She entered the bedroom and leaned against the dresser, watching as her wife scrutinized a set of heavily padded, white skiing gloves before putting them in her tote. It looked like a small whirlwind had hit their bedroom, leaving some drawers open and the occasional article of clothing out of its usual place, but it was obvious the woman's meticulous nature was being somewhat thwarted by the scroll pressed tight to one ear.

"Yes, yes, I'm _well_ aware of the potential for injury- I haven't been entirely lax during my break from my Huntress assignments." Weiss turned towards her, mouthing a quick 'almost' before rolling her eyes. "Winter, it's skiing; we've literally been doing this since we were old enough to walk." Her sister must've said something, given the way blue eyes shot to Blake as her wife backed up a few steps, scowling when feline ears flicked forward. "We _swore_ never to speak of that again- it was _one time_. Yes, she just walked in. Fine, but I swear, I better not regret this." Pulling the scroll away, Weiss reluctantly held it out. "She wants to talk to you."

Curiosity sufficiently piqued, Blake strode forward and accepted the device, switching it to the video mode since she was both hands free. Her wife quickly returned to packing, while tidying up the slight mess she'd made along the way.

"Good morning, Winter."

"Good morning, Blake." The military woman's typically severe visage was relaxed into one of moderate amusement, eyes a shade or two darker than her sister's flicking away briefly as a fond smile touched her lips. "I feel I should warn you that she's in a bit of a mood today."

"When it comes to Yang, that really only leaves three options," she replied, ticking them off on her free hand while smirking. "She's heavily considering either punching someone, pranking someone, or keeping _you_ in bed all day." The Faunus noted the note of surprise and hints of a blush that were barely visible through the screen. "She was my partner before she was your girlfriend, remember?"

"Sometimes, it slips my mind." Winter offered a small shrug while shooting a disapproving look away from the screen. "And it's the third one, frankly."

"Winter, neither of us needed to know that." Weiss sounded part exasperated and part amused; while the sisters had grown much closer in recent years than they were in their youth, there were certain subjects the younger of the duo very much avoided at all costs. Intimacy was one of them.

"At any rate, I only wanted to warn you in case she was a bit moody during… whatever it is the two of you are doing." The woman again looked away from the scroll. "Yes, you get _moody_ when you don't get sex."

"You do too!" Yang's voice was _just_ loud enough for the scroll to pick up, prompting a short chuckle from the Faunus.

"If it's any consolation, Weiss is the same way-"

"Okay, new topic, please," the woman in question said, the beginnings of a flush creeping across her cheeks as she intently focused on closing up her tote. "Better yet, I'll see you in two hours, Winter."

"Yes, I suppose it is about that time. I'll see you soon," Winter replied, a smile curling her lips. "And please take care of my cranky girlfriend today, Blake."

"Of course." She closed the scroll, returning it to her wife before pulling the woman into a hug, pressing a kiss just below her ear. "You know she's just going to bring it up again the moment you see her."

"She's my sister; I can handle _her_." Weiss puffed out a short laugh, holding her tightly. "It's Yang being within earshot that makes me nervous."

"Don't worry about her. She means well." The Faunus took a deep breath, a smile curling her lips as the scent of her wife's vanilla body wash reached deep into her lungs. "Just focus on spending time with your sister. Let me deal with Yang's teasing."

"Try not to have too much fun." A soft hand on her jaw guided her into a sweet kiss that drew on a bit too long, making her ears twitch and pulling a gentle moan from her with ease. "I'll see you when I get back?"

"O-of course, yeah." Blake shook her head, slightly dazed and contemplating for only a brief moment that maybe the blonde had the right idea about keeping their respective significant others in bed for the day. Well, they both had tomorrow off, so she could easily revisit that idea when they returned home from their adventures. "Be safe up there, okay?"

"I will be. And could you try to keep yourselves out of jail this time?" Weiss teased, picking up her back and slinging the strap over one shoulder. The tote was a bit old and beat up- the replacement for her field pack from their Beacon days- but it had both of their emblems embroidered into the side. Apparently, the woman had picked up a few skills during the 'dark times' and did the stitching herself. It was also probably the only reason her wife didn't simply go out and purchase a new one. "I'd rather not return only to go bail the both of you out again."

"We've already agreed: no bars, no alcohol. Just a simple, friendly skydiving adventure."

"I'm still not sure why the two of you enjoy hurling yourself out of perfectly functional vehicles." Weiss shook her head, getting in one last squeeze before reluctantly parting.

Before she could draw too far away, Blake grabbed hold of her wife's left hand and brushed a kiss against her knuckles. "It's just something we've always wanted to try. Next time, we'll go with you and Winter for some skiing, okay?"

"I'll hold you to that."

They traded a few more kisses on the way to the door. Although it was a difficult decision, the Faunus had agreed that letting Weiss drive herself to the airport would be more efficient, since there was always the possibility of one party or the other being delayed. Besides, Blake had yet to get ready for her own excursion, and she was meeting Yang at the air strip on the other side of town in an hour.

"I'll see you tonight, okay?" Blake snuck in one more kiss, smiling as her wife opened the door. "Have fun."

"You too, Love."

And with that, Weiss was through the door and heading to her car. The Faunus wasted no time in returning to the bedroom, quickly changing into a simple shirt and jeans to buy herself some time. She wanted to be absolutely sure her wife was well underway to the airport before she moved acted on the ulterior motive she had for the day. Of course she wanted to spend time for her former partner and best friend, and of course she was aware that Weiss truly cherished any time she was able to spend with her sister, so both were very good motivators, but the real purpose of scheduling their departures the way she did lay elsewhere.

Once presentable- she'd be wearing a sky diving suit over her clothes anyway, so with her hair done up in a loose ponytail, she was good enough- Blake focused her attention on recovering the items she needed. Specifically, two boxes she'd picked up over the past week or so in preparation: one was fairly large mini trunk, complete with latches and locks, while the other was smaller, able to fit inside of it. Finally, all she needed was the key component. With grim determination, she turned towards the vanity tucked into the corner of their bedroom, amber eyes falling on the two plush bodies set beside one another.

While she wasn't exactly crazy about the black one, the Faunus tolerated her plush imitation's presence for Weiss' sake, because for whatever reason her wife still genuinely adored the little monstrosity. However, the moment they were moved from the study- where she could easily ignore the imposter- and into the bedroom, Blake had had enough. At this point, she was nearly certain her wife was just doing it to tease her, even going so far as to dub them 'Mrs. and Mrs. Belladango-Schnee', but there were just some things she wouldn't put up with, and the plush's dead eye stare while she prepared for bed, or… other things- no, _that_ crossed a line.

So, with only a little well deserved glee, Blake walked over to the vanity and plucked the dango from its place beside Little Weiss and deposited it in the smaller box, which was then placed inside the mini-trunk. Latches closed, locks secured, and the straps tied down for good measure- with a few moments to spare, the Faunus was ready to go.

Revenge would be sweet.

* * *

The sun was beginning its trek towards the horizon by the time the Faunus pulled back into her driveway, ears nearly hidden in her hair. She'd taken the long way home and now sat in her car longer than was utterly necessary, worry gnawing at her gut.

_Maybe I… overreacted._

Sure, she felt nothing but smug when they'd exited the plane, freefalling with the locked trunk floating beside her, and extreme satisfaction when she released it… but now there was nothing except dread filling her, weighing her down.

She didn't think Weiss would be crushed by the loss of the damnable plush. If anything, Blake would be subjected to an abnormally long lecture about not being so dramatic, but… her wife _did_ like the dango, even if it's primary purpose was to vex the Faunus. It was never with malicious intent, though…

_I definitely overreacted._

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Blake got out of her car and marched her way to the front door, preparing for whatever lay ahead of her.

"Weiss?" She called out once the door closed behind her, half expecting for the woman to be waiting in the foyer.

"In the bedroom!" Her wife's voice was faint, only audible by virtue of her feline ears, but… Weiss didn't _sound_ upset.

Cautiously making her way through the house, Blake eventually arrived at the bedroom door, all her worry, guilt, and concern evaporating in the blink of an eye as incredulous frustration suddenly overcame her.

For there, sitting with faux innocence on the vanity, was that little abomination she'd locked inside of _two_ boxes and thrown into a volcano.

" _How!?_ "

"Oh, good, you're home." Weiss appeared, running a hand through her hair. She'd obviously just returned shortly before Blake, her bag open and partially unpacked on the bed, but that was a footnote that was quickly overlooked as blue eyes landed on her. "So you _do_ know what happened to Other Little Blake?"

" _Other_ Little Blake?"

"Of course," the woman replied, striding over to fondly set her hand between the plush's ears. "I get so lonely on trips, I've started taking Little Blake to keep me company. But, I wouldn't want Little Weiss to get lonely either, so I got another one to keep here." And then her lips curled up into a smirk. "Besides, it's always good to have a decoy when you know your wife is prone to dramatic overreactions."

Crossing her arms over her chest and flattening her ears, Blake frowned severely at the woman. Not because it wasn't an accurate assessment; she simply had no defense against it. It did assuage her guilt, though, that Weiss had seen this coming and taken measures to avoid it, at least in part. "I'm not _prone_ to dramatic overreactions." At her wife's disbelieving stare, she put her hands up in defeat. "Fine. And… I'm sorry for getting rid of it."

"Getting rid of _what_?"

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" The Faunus sighed, lowering her ears at the expectant look directed her way. "I'm sorry for getting rid of _Other_ Little Blake."

"You don't have to sound so grumpy." Weiss smothered a laugh, just barely, and cleared her throat. "Now, what _did_ you do with the poor thing?"

Blake took a deep, calming, steadying breath. "I put it in a box, and then put that box inside another box, and I dropped that box into a volcano."

Her wife blinked at her. "You went skydiving today _just_ so you could fly near an active volcano, didn't you?"

"Actually, that was Yang's idea. I was originally going to bury it."

Shaking her head slightly, Weiss walked over to the bed and sat down, crossing one leg over the other while retrieving her scroll. She tried to apologize again but was stopped by a single finger being held up as the woman waited for her call to connect. When it did, the face of one slightly annoyed Winter Schnee appeared.

"Not to put too fine a point on it, but I'm not in town for very long, sister."

"I'm aware. I just wanted to be the first to tell you that you owe me fifty lien."

The elder sister blinked. "She _actually_ went through the trouble of building a fire to burn it?"

"Even better: she threw the poor thing into a volcano."

Winter raised a brow, then snapped her gaze off to the side. Blake felt only a little bad about accidentally ratting out her best friend, which was thankfully short lived. "I'll send the money with Yang… when she's able to walk again."

"Adding that to the list of things I never wanted to think about. Goodbye, Winter." Weiss hung up the call and threw her scroll off to the side on the bed, leaning back on her hands and smirking triumphantly. "You're entirely too predictable, Love."

"You're my _wife_ ; I'm supposed to be predictable to you." The Faunus defended, though she couldn't help but feel the tense line of her shoulders drop. At least the woman was too pleased about being right to bother with being upset.

"Come over here and stop pouting." Weiss tilted her head. "It was cold up on that mountain, you know, and Little Blake isn't _that_ good at keeping me warm."

Ears perking and a small smile tugging at her lips, Blake advanced towards the bed, briefly standing in front of her wife to further accentuate their height difference before sitting beside the woman and tugging her into her lap. With her arms wrapped around Weiss, the Faunus focused on pressing little kisses against any patch of skin within reach and drinking in the little giggles that resulted. After a few moments, she relented and just held her wife.

Okay, so it was more than a little silly to begrudge a plush for its resemblance to her and its stare. After all, it couldn't hug and hold and kiss Weiss like she could, so she should really stop letting it get to her. She was far more mature than worrying about such silly things.

"Stop sticking your tongue out at Little Blake."

Okay… _mostly_ more mature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a combination of two of my favorite lines/scenes from two very different movies. Yzma, from The Emperor's New Groove: "I'll turn him into a flea- a harmless, little flea- and then I'll put that flea in a box, and then I'll put that box inside of another box, and then I'll mail that box to myself, and when it arrives *evil laugh* I'll smash it with a hammer!" And Mike, from Bad Boys 2: "This is our little "boundary box." We're gonna take the word "flaccid" and put it in there with my mom's titties, and your erection problem, and we gonna close this box and we gonna throw this bitch in the ocean." Blake just used a volcano. I aspire to that level of ridiculousness.


	4. Accurate Representation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.

Blake sighed in relief while pulling into the drive way, more than glad to be done for the day. Not only was her article submitted for the final time- the editor could be nitpicky as hell when he wanted to be- but the quarterly review meeting was out of the way as well, which meant she'd have at least a month before she'd have to return to the local office. Normally, that would leave plenty of time for Huntress missions and the like, but her wife had specifically requested both of them take a leave of absence from the active roster. It was atypical of Weiss to be so intent on taking time off- the woman was a step away from a full blown workaholic, and only just- but she'd hoped that meant they'd have plenty of time to celebrate their anniversary, which was just a few short weeks away. In the back of her mind, ideas were swirling, drawn from a lifetime of reading various romance novels and a fair amount of personal experience, but she wanted to do a bit of digging before setting anything in stone. Nothing to ruin a surprise if it was coming, of course; she just wanted to check the woman's calendar to see if any dates were marked off, aside from their actual anniversary. Seeing as Weiss had a doctor's appointment that morning, she could check real quick for any signs of a particular day being reserved for some undefined event- her wife had learned early on in their marriage to write down nothing specific in regards to surprises, lest the Faunus find it unintentionally while organizing the study- before dedicating herself to coming up with a solid plan for a good surprise.

There were _a lot_ of options, of course, and she still had a very deep bag of tricks to pull from despite the birthdays, anniversaries, and holidays already passed; now that her article was done and she had nothing of note to worry about, she could dedicate her time to developing the very best-

The moment she opened the door, Blake's ears flattened as she bit down on a growl. There, sitting on a little table in the foyer, were the dangos.

After the volcano incident, the two had talked it over and agreed that the plush balls could stay in the study and would be safe from being disposed of by 'inhumane means'- regardless of the fact that they weren't even _alive_ \- but they were most certainly _not_ the first things she wanted to see upon entering the house.

 _Well… that's not_ technically _true._

Stepping further inside, the Faunus frowned down at the two dangos. Actually, she just frowned at the one that looked like her, reaching out to touch Little Weiss fondly. It was no substitute for the real person, of course, but she could at least admit having the plush to hold whenever her wife's meetings ran late was comforting. Slightly. She still didn't believe the cat eared plush ever moved unless Blake was home or her wife thought it was in some sort of danger, but she'd promised Weiss she wouldn't do anything to it.

 _However, we also agreed it_ stayed _in the study._

"Oh, drat- you beat me home." Her ears perked as she turned to see the woman entering behind her, closing the door with one hand while the other held a small bag. She looked a tad out of breath, a wide smile on her lips. "I was going to surprise you."

"I _am_ surprised." She remarked dryly, though her mood softened the moment Weiss was close enough, her wife's arms sliding around her in an all-too-brief hug that she returned.

"I will never understand your objection to Little Blake," Weiss replied, though there was an amused lilt to her voice. Blue eyes met hers and then flicked down to the two plushes. "Mrs. and Mrs. Belladango-Schnee are a very good representation of us."

Blake gave a noncommittal grunt in response, her face scrunching up for a moment before she felt the woman start rubbing her back in small circles. "I guess. Little Weiss isn't as sweet as you, though."

"Of course not, and Little Blake isn't as grumpy as you-"

"I am _not_ grumpy."

"So, they're not perfect. But they're close." The woman giggled- outright _giggled_ which wasn't something she often did. A chuckle, a laugh, sure, but giggling was usually reserved for those moments when her happiness eclipsed the tendencies and mannerisms that were drilled into her nearly from birth. "And they're about to be even closer."

Curiosity piqued, Blake watched as her wife reached into the bag and deposited its contents on the small table, setting it directly between the two dangos and returned to the Faunus' side. It was yet another plush, but this one was about half the size of the other two, a shade of grey that somehow seemed to fall perfectly between them, blue eyes just like Little Weiss and sporting two little cat ears.

"There," Weiss said, gently taking her wife's right hand and placing it on her belly, only the fabric of her shirt separating the skin. " _Now_ , it's an accurate representation."

Blake blinked, looking between the woman and the three dangos sitting on the table, the information taking a second to process before everything clicked. "Wha- wait, you- you're pregnant?"

"I just got the confirmation this morning."

"You're pregnant." Her ears stood up, a shock passing through her body before she was overwhelmed by happiness. A surprised laugh burst from her chest as she pulled her wife closer in a tight hug before easing up, hardly able to believe the good news. "You're pregnant!"

"I actually prefer to think of it as _we_ are pregnant, because you're not getting out of this that easy, I'll have you know." Weiss teasingly chided, though her amusement was cut short by surprise and then laughter as she was picked up and pinned against the door, lips seeking out hers in a happy, passionate kiss. When they parted, the woman was breathless, letting out an airy chuckle. "You know, I have to actually have _this_ one before we can start working on siblings."

"Fine, we'll come back to it," the Faunus said, smiling widely while looking down, blinking through happy tears as she brushed her finger tips against her wife's lower belly. There was no baby bump to speak of, not yet anyway, but she could already imagine holding the little one in her arms come nine months, give or take. And if the child actually had Faunus traits just like hers- "I can't believe it. We're going to be parents."

"Indeed we are. Speaking of family, though, I believe we have some notifications to make." Her wife pressed a kiss to her lips- a chaste one, not wanting to tempt the fates just yet- and made to pull away. "Winter will be quite cross if she's not the second to know. You know how she is."

"Right." She held on a moment longer before finally reaching up to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Just- did you already get your first sonogram?"

"No, that won't be until next week." The woman smiled. "I _do_ hope you're available."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," Blake replied quickly before reaching out and grabbing her wife's hand, pulling her in for another hug. "I love you, Weiss."

"I love you, too, Blake." They held the second embrace for a long time, the woman turning so her back faced the Faunus' front, allowing both hands to settle low on Weiss' belly. "Come on; we'll call my sister, then your parents. If Yang doesn't call us in between, anyway."

"Okay." Her wife slipped away, heading towards the living room, and the Faunus was ready to follow when she paused, gaze landing on the dangos once more. With the addition of the little one, she really couldn't muster the same disdain she'd always held for Little Blake, and she tentatively reached out and pat the black dango between its ears. They both had families now, so she could let bygone be bygones and accept its presence.

But if their child ever called it 'mommy', she was tossing it in the nearest volcano, promise or no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom. There we go; the Saga of the Dango is over. Oh, wait, shit, no it's not, there's one more scene I wrote since I started posting. Damn. Okay, tomorrow is the end.


	5. At Least She Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr user daily-nicotine: #*slides out 20$* how will grace react to the belladango-schnee plushies
> 
> Well… I can't turn down twenty fictional bucks. That would just be rude, now wouldn't it? Thanks to dashingicecream for giving me permission to continue the insanity.

Blake took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she tried to calm herself down. Her ears were pinned back against her skull as she went about digging through the diaper bag while Winter did her best to calm the squirming baby, Weiss and Yang elsewhere in the house looking for _something._ While she couldn't quite fault her wife for taking what little time she could to hunt down whatever it was that she was looking for, the Faunus' enhanced hearing made their little one's cries especially painful and she always felt that little Grace didn't fuss as often when the woman was present. At six months old, however, she was teething and prone to letting _everyone_ know how painful the process was.

When the crying abruptly stopped just as she found Grace's teething ring, Blake looked up and noted the pinched expression on Winter's face, one of her fingers clamped firmly in the baby's mouth. Well, that was one way to solve the problem, temporarily anyway.

"I'm sorry about that." She sighed, standing up with the teething ring in hand and approaching the older woman. "She's usually not this fussy."

"She's a baby, Blake; these things are expected." Despite being as new to the role of Aunt as the Faunus was to the role of mother, Winter was surprisingly patient even as the little one tried valiantly to gum her finger off. "Weiss was _extremely_ fussy as a baby. She never told you?"

"I think she might've withheld a few details," she replied, carefully accepting her daughter and trying her best to offer the teasing ring as a suitable replacement for the woman's finger. It took a moment of cooing at the little one before she released the digit, almost immediately clamping onto the ring. "She didn't break skin, did she?"

"No. As far as I could tell, no fangs to speak of." Winter examined her finger briefly before smiling softly at Grace. It was strange to think that the same woman who could strike a visceral sort of terror into her subordinates with just a look could be brought to a veritable pile of goo in the presence of her niece. "What other traits run in your family?"

"Aside from the obvious ones, just fangs and claws, but even those usually show by now." While she would never use the word 'disappointed' to describe it, there was a certain melancholy that enveloped her when they went to the last sonogram confirming that their unborn child wouldn't have feline ears like hers. Even if they proved difficult to hide sometimes, became painfully stiff when she resorted to wearing the bow in her teens, and never failed to get water in them no matter how careful she was in the shower, Blake had always appreciated those special bonding moments she shared with her own mother, twitching their ears in tandem like a game of Simon Says.

Grace was perfect, though, and she'd known that the moment she laid eyes on her daughter, a tuft of grey hair on her head and crying loud enough to be heard down the hall, according to Yang. Tiny arms and little legs flailing, granted movement for the first time- even if the baby had grown in size and coordination in the past six months, Blake would never forget those first precious moments looking at her daughter. Even now, with bright blue eyes just like Weiss' shining up at her, the Faunus couldn't help but marvel at how much she'd grown, bouncing the little one gently and cooing.

"You know… it doesn't matter if she ends up having no traits at all." She craned her neck down, rubbing her nose against Grace's much smaller one. "You're perfect already, aren't you, sweetheart?"

Grace gurgled around the teething ring, one pudgy little hand clumsily knocking against Blake's jaw as she drew back, smiling down at her daughter.

"Has she said her first words yet?"

"No, but Weiss mentioned hearing her try a few days ago." Noting the way Winter was lightly biting her lower lip- a subconscious habit that only reared its head when she was around family, a sign she was trying to keep something from being spoken- the Faunus deduced what the woman wanted easily. "Would you like to try holding her again? She should be less fussy now."

"Please," Winter replied, smiling as she accepted the bundle. Grace squirmed a little, brows pinching together gently for a moment before her expression smoothed out and she laid in her aunt's arms quietly.

It wouldn't be long until she started crying again- it was almost feeding time, after all- but they had a while to simply enjoy sitting in the nursery before that started up, Winter taking a seat in the rocking chair while Blake took her customary spot in the big armchair that used to be in the study. When she could, the Faunus read in the nursery, either with Grace resting on her chest as she curled up or lightly pushing the little swing they had. There was an automatic rocking feature, a motor that would do the work for her, but she enjoyed the motion and her daughter's happy little noises whenever she did it herself. Weiss would lightly tease her- why buy the best on the market if they didn't plan on using all the features?- but she took the jokes in stride.

"You know, I think I won't give her back this time." Winter confessed with a fond chuckle as Grace's jaw relaxed enough for the teething ring to slip out, the older woman's quick reflexes returning it to the baby before she could notice it was gone. "She's just too cute."

"You know, half the fun of having a kid is making 'em, right?" A voice called from the entryway, both adults looking up to see their respective partners entering the room. Yang flashed her girlfriend a bright smile, both hands behind her back. "And your birthday _is_ around the corner. That'd be the perfect gift, right? For both of us?"

"Must you always be so crass?" There was no sharpness to the chiding, Winter having reluctantly given up trying to curb her lover's occasional inappropriate outburst. In the blonde's defense, she'd gotten better over the years- simply meaning that she didn't say anything absolutely ridiculous around the stuffy old curmudgeons the Schnee sisters had to put up with so often, at least not anymore- but there simply was no erasing or containing the Xiao Long sense of humor.

"Aw, c'mon, Babe, I'm being serious over here!" Yang knelt down by the rocking chair, smiling at Grace without getting too close. They'd all learned early on that the baby enjoyed testing her newfound grip, and the blonde locks cascading from Yang's shoulders were _just right_ for her to try pulling. Instead, the woman reached out with her left hand and offered one finger for Grace to hold, wiggling it ever so slightly to get a coo or two out of her. "Kids are a gift that keep on givin', so how about we start trying for one of our own?"

Winter shook her head, replying in a hushed voice that made the blonde's smile widen while her sister silently slipped into the oversized armchair beside Blake, snuggling into her wife's arms and letting out a tired sigh.

"Were you able to find it?" Earlier, when the two had left on their search, Weiss had offered a quick explanation but the Faunus was more focused on discerning what had caused Grace's expression to pinch into the customary pre-cry look and missed it.

"Yes. One would _think_ I'd be more mindful of where I put the guardianship documents, but I've been a bit of a mess recently." The woman slipped her arms around Blake's waist, pressing a soft kiss to the column of her neck. Coming back from maternity leave was a trial Weiss was handling with all the grace and dedication she could muster, but it left her a bit exhausted at the end of the week. It was a phase, of course, but it still hurt to see her wife so tired and unable to do anything more to help; she'd already taken over a lot of the administrative tasks so Weiss only had to focus on the bigger decisions and projects, but the corporate world slowed down for no one and she was still playing catch up in most respects. "Yang's already signed them. She said she owes you a bottle of whatever you want."

"You recorded her reaction, right?"

"Of course." Weiss chuckled, pulling her scroll out and highlighting the video. It was something of a morbid decision but one every Huntress and Huntsman had to confront: ensuring that, if a mission went wrong, they left being enough instructions for the Kingdom to see to their estate. Choosing Winter and Yang as Grace's legal guardians was one of the easiest decisions the two of them had ever made, especially in regards to their little one. "It's Winter's turn, you know. I made Yang _swear_ she wouldn't give it away."

"Alright." Coaxing her wife into a slow kiss- and ignoring Yang's stifled amusement- Blake extricated herself from the chair and turned her attention to the older Schnee. "Winter, could you come with me for a minute? There's… something I want to discuss."

"That's rather fortunate; I have something I'd like to speak with you about as well." With just as much reluctance as the Faunus, Winter got up from the rocking chair and transferred the baby to Yang's arms- ensuring her left was used to hold her, having already found out that Grace wasn't fond of the unyielding metal of her right for long periods of time- and taking a moment to ensure her girlfriend's luscious mane was secured by a hair tie in a lazy ponytail before following Blake towards the door.

The moment they were out in the hallway, her curiosity got the better of her, ears canting forward as she spoke. "Did you want to go first or should I?"

"Well, it may be prudent to address my concern first, if to just… get it out of the way." There was an uncharacteristic nervousness in the woman's voice, her brows drawing together and the corners of her lips turning down as she stopped for a moment. They were far enough away from the nursery not to be overhead, thought Blake's hearing could pick up Yang's soft, chipper voice just barely. "What with my promotion coming next week, I'll be spending considerably more time at the headquarters buried under paperwork than out in the field and I think it's… far past time for my relationship with Yang to be taken to the, ah, next level."

"Are you asking for my blessing?" She smiled, already looking forward to the phone call she would undoubtedly receive the moment the blonde had recovered enough. "You know I think-"

"Yang." Weiss' warning tone brought the Faunus to an immediate halt, ears flicking back towards the nursery. "If Blake finds out you brought that in here-"

"Relax! She doesn't have to know!" The blonde's amusement set her nerves on edge, especially that mischievous sing-song quality in her voice. "Hey, baby Gracie, look here! It's Little Mama!"

Oh. _Hell_. No.

Abandoning Winter in the hallway, Blake burst back into the nursery just in time to see her soon-to-be-dead best friend holding that _damn_ plush up in front of her daughter, who was reaching out and trying to grab it while giggling, her teething ring forgotten. Lilac eyes snapped up her meet her, smile frozen in place as Yang shrunk slightly in the rocking chair.

"Oh, hey there, Blakey!" Despite the chipper tone, the Faunus could see how Yang had just broken out into a light sweat. "Didja forget something maybe?"

"I don't know, _Yang_." She stalked closer, amber eyes boring into her best friend's. "Did _I_ forget something? Or did _you_?"

The rule was iron clad: the plushes could remain, untouched, but they… _Stayed. In. The. Study._ Not that she didn't appreciate the surprise when Weiss revealed she was pregnant but, damnit, all _that_ did was make her think the little monster that looked like her was lording it over her that the plush baby arrived first, and Weiss thought she was being utterly ridiculous but it was there, plain as day in those smug eyes. She was _not_ going to be judged in their own house, damnit, and Grace was _not_ going to learn to associate that thing with her in any shape, form, or manner. That would mean it would _win_ and Blake refused to let that occur.

"Okay, Blake? Reality check." Yang shook the thing gently. "It's a plush."

"It's a _monster_ and it _stays_ in the study with the other Belladango-Schnees, and that's _final_." Little Weiss and Little One, she liked, actually, but she refused to call the smaller plush 'Little Grace' due to the cat ears, and she was half certain her wife was waiting to see if any other Faunus traits showed themselves before ordering a replacement- she honestly didn't put it past the woman.

"You _actually_ got her to start calling them that." Winter noted from the doorway, directing the comment at her sister.

Weiss merely chuckled. "She likes them, truly; she's just being ridiculous out of habit."

At this point, Grace had managed to pull the plush from Yang's limp grip, holding it for a moment before casting her gaze around. When those little eyes landed on Blake, the baby gurgled happily and let the plush go, reaching out with both tiny hands towards the Faunus, little fingers flexing.

"Mm-mmm-mama." Everyone came to a stop and Blake would've _sworn_ her heart did too, ears perking as she stopped breathing. Only little Grace seemed oblivious to the weight of the moment, still reaching out in vain and squirming in Yang's arms. "Mmmaaama!"

Her expression was starting to pinch into one of frustration, unable to reach what she wanted, but the Faunus' mind and body kickstarted a moment before the cries could begin, crossing the distance reaching out to accept the baby from a blonde all too eager to have the spotlight taken off her. "That's right, Grace. I'm your Mama." She rubbed their noses together again, tears pricking at her eyes. "And Mama loves you, Grace." She looked up, seeking out her wife's gaze, who was holding up her scroll and recording the whole encounter. "Weiss- did you hear her?"

"Of course I did, Love." The woman laughed as Blake quickly closed the distance, allowing both of them to look down at their daughter. "Grace? Can you say 'Mama' again?"

Blue eyes flicked between the two adults, the little one's brows furrowing for a moment before she reached out for Weiss' finger with a smile. "Mmma-mmmeeee."

Blake's expression lit up, glancing to confirm her wife was just a surprised and happy to hear their daughter's second word. "That's right, Grace! That's your Mommy!"

"Dang- she'll be talking in full sentences by the end of the year at this rate!" Yang joked, scooping down to pick up the abomination and holding it behind her back to prevent from earning her best friend's ire.

Which, admittedly, would be pretty hard to do at this point. Their daughter _knew who they were_ , could call them by name- there really wasn't much that could derail her happiness train at this point.

"Maaaaama!" Grace reached up, flexing her fingers again, and it took Blake a moment to realize that the baby was motioning towards the feline ears on her head.

Somewhere, in the back of her mind, there was a warning trying desperately to break forward, but she ignored it in favor of lowering her head so that her daughter could explore the appendages.

It wasn't until tiny teeth sunk into the tender flesh that she remembered her mother teasing her about her own teething phase; apparently, she rarely cried, but she had the tendency to throw a fit if she couldn't gnaw on her mother's ears every now and again like a lion cub.

"Ow, ow ow ow ow, Weiss, help, _please_." Now she had tears in her eyes for a completely different reason as Grace proceeded to nibble her left ear like her life depended on it.

It was actually Yang who came to her rescue. "Here, Grace, here you go, just for you."

The gnawing stopped for a moment before Grace disengaged, switching her attention to whatever the blonde offered. Blake _hoped_ it was the teething ring but, much to her dismay, it was not. It was the damn plush. At present, though, better that her impostor was suffering than herself. She'd have to call her mother and find out what secret the older Faunus knew that helped her cope because her ear was going to be tender for a week at least, _wow_ Grace had some power in her jaw.

"I'm so glad I got that on camera." Weiss laughed, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "I'll take Little Blake back-"

"No," she said, right ear twitching as she tried to keep her left still. "At least let her play with it until it's feeding time."

Blake looked back to her daughter, who removed the material from her mouth long enough to happily gurgle. At least the little one knew who her Mama was…

… and it _wasn't_ the damn plush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not interact with tiny humans. If they aren't able to form complete sentences, I try to keep my distance, because they're too small and I don't wanna break them and I cuss too much, so hopefully this is on point for people who have experience with tiny humans. (I don't think any of us have experience with tiny Faunus, which would honestly be more applicable in this instance.) Anyway, hope y'all got some chuckles out of this! Grace belongs to dashingicecream and I thank her deeply for letting me borrow the character to write this scene. Also, happy new year everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, there's such a thing as a neko dango- which appears to be a round cat plush. Tumblr user dashingicecream got one and posted a picture of it; I had this little scene and a few others pop into my head, and they made me laugh. Thought I'd share.


End file.
